No puedo salir con James Potter
by lizze213
Summary: No es que no sienta nada por James, que sí que lo siento, es que simplemente no quiero salir con ninguno de los "meropullos". ¿Por qué? Pues porque...


**Y para este fic id poniendo en el reproductor "Too close for comfort" By McFly.**

* * *

><p><strong>No puedo salir con James Potter<strong>

No puedo salir con James Potter.  
>Voy a ser sincera desde el principio:<br>No es que no sienta nada por James, que sí que lo siento, es que simplemente no quiero salir con ninguno de los "meropullos"

Anne, Lisa y yo les llamamos así porque es una mezcla entre su nombrecito y lo que realmente son: unos capullos.

Lisa me llama y yo tengo que levantarme del mullido sofá en el que estoy haciendo los deberes para ir a mirar por la ventana.

Oh… qué sorpresa. Mira quién viene mojadito del entrenamiento de quidditch y por quién están babeando ahora mis compañeras de habitación.

—¡Parece que les ha pillado la tormenta! Mirad el pelo de Sirius…

Por supuesto, voy a morir de lo guapo que es Sirius Black… ¿verdad?

Bostezo y me doy la vuelta, dispuesta a volver de nuevo a mis apuntes de pociones, pero la voz de Kath Jones me paraliza durante un segundo.

—Y mirad a James… creo que se ha metido en una pelea otra vez, porque está cojeando…

Y en ese momento aparto a las chicas de la ventana a manotazos y me dispongo a observar cómo se encuentra James… pero cuando llego y apoyo mi mejilla con el cristal ya no lo encuentro. Acaban de entrar en Hogwarts.  
>Ahogo una maldición y comienzo a sopesar la opción de bajar a la sala común y fingir que paso por ahí, pero el silencio de las chicas que se han quedado mirándome me saca de mis pensamientos.<p>

—¿Qué? –Pregunto con un tono desagradable. No sé por qué, me exaspera que siempre estén al pie del cañón esperando porque James me pida salir y yo lo rechace para comenzar con los cotilleos de turno. La verdad es que debería darme igual.

Me siento de nuevo en mi sillón y cojo un libro, fingiendo que me centro en él, pero las chicas se acercan a mí.

—¿Estás preocupada por James, Lily? –Me pregunta Anne con una sonrisa leonina.

¡Merlín, ahora no! Ahora es justamente cuando empezarán a insinuar cosas y tras media hora de discusión cuatro contra una, acabaré saliendo de la habitación, enfadada, sí. Pero al menos nunca les doy la satisfacción de contarles que en realidad James me gusta y me gusta mucho, pero no me apetece estar con alguien que piensa que la Tara Esfizoida es una jugadora de quidditch noruega.

Así que cojo el libro y salgo de la habitación, ahorrando todo el trance de discusiones absurdas e insinuaciones penosas.

Vale, lo he hecho a posta. Me voy porque sé que en la sala común estarán los chicos quejándose por el entrenamiento y autoproclamándose campeones de la copa anual de quidditch.

Bajo las escaleras con calma y me digo que no estoy preocupada por James. Sé que sólo él es tan estúpido como para haberse peleado de nuevo y llevar cicatrices como si fueran insignias… Bueno, puede que Black también sea lo suficientemente estúpido pero yo siempre arremeto contra James, así es más fácil decirme que me cae mal y ya de paso aprovecho para resistirme a pensar después que a lo mejor (seguro) he sido una borde.

Y efectivamente, como ya sabía, los chicos están en la sala común haciendo lo que mejor se les da: el idiota.

No bien he pisado la alfombra roja, un sonriente y _mojado _Sirius se me abalanza encima. Yo me aparto hábilmente para evitar que me empape la túnica, pero el chico no pierde la sonrisa y tras caer al suelo por tirarse encima de mí sin calcular bien, vuelve a levantarse y esta vez me coge en brazos.

—¡Esta es mi ofrenda para Potter, que hoy ha conseguido cinco snitches a pesar de la tormenta y de no poder ni andar!

Me conduce hasta donde James está sentado y todo el equipo vocifera… y yo me dejo llevar, completamente pasiva. Mejor hago como que no me interesa y a lo mejor este perturbado se tropieza con algo y se rompe una pierna. Así no podrá volver a cogerme en brazos.

La verdad es que no lo pienso en absoluto, pero no quiero cogerle cariño a Sirius, siempre que lo he intentado ha acabado llevándome hasta "un admirador secreto y que no es James", aunque SIEMPRE es James.  
>Y como ya he dicho, no quiero salir con James porque sé que me va a hacer sufr… porque simplemente no quiero salir con nadie.<p>

Cuando el meropullo ligón me deja en el suelo me limito a dedicarle mi "gracias" más sarcástico y me preparo una pulla para Potter, pero al observar la expresión del chico se me corta momentáneamente la respiración y me olvido de lo que iba a decir.

Tiene una extraña mueca entre triunfador y dolorido, está claro que la pierna le molesta, pero aun así amplía su sonrisa al verme y tengo la sensación de que se ruboriza un poco. Como si que yo lo viera tirado en la silla sin poder ponerse de pie lo avergonzara.

Y horriblemente, sin que yo pueda evitarlo (y eso que lo intento) acabo devolviéndole la sonrisa. No tan brillante, claro, porque nadie puede sonreír como lo hace él; como si la felicidad y la alegría le saliera por cada uno de esos cabellos que no se peina nunca, pero aun así es mi mejor sonrisa y sólo puedo sacarla cuando es él quien la recibe.

¿Entendéis por qué no puedo salir con James? Es un peligro para mí, no puedo verle sin parecer tonta con sonrisitas y ojitos… entonces es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que hago, cambio mi expresión por una molesta y comienza el espectáculo de comentarios mordaces a Potter.

Diez puntos por cada insulto, veinte por cada rechazo y calabaza que le doy y cincuenta puntos si consigo llamarle meropullo. Cien si se lo digo a los cuatro meropullos juntos.

Pero en ese momento no me apetece insultarle, verlo ahí… tan vulnerable con esa sonrisa y esos pequeños gestos de dolor me hace sentir pequeños pellizcos en el corazón y… esto sólo lo admitiré una vez, pero me gustaría besarlo. Sí, sí… ya sé que "Lily Evans no piensa en chicos, sino ya saldría con Potter, ese chico que lleva pidiéndole salir seis años, sí ese" pero me da lo mismo. Como ya he dicho, quiero probar sus labios.

Pero no, Lily, no puede ser.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Potter? –Le pregunto con la voz más fría de lo que pretendía, y pretendía que lo fuera.

Sólo lo llamo James en mis pensamientos, cuando nadie puede oírme, por eso ahora es Potter, y Sirius es… Bah, yo directamente evito hablar con Sirius.

—Nada importante, sólo ha sido un rasguño. –Sus ojos se clavan en los míos y siento que por un segundo puede ver más allá de mi simple mueca de seriedad fingida, que puede sentir las ganas que tengo de sentarme junto a él y tranquilizarle por lo de la pierna.

Violet, una de las nuevas del equipo comienza a carcajearse.

—Ha sido la pelea del año. ¡El que no tiene solamente un rasguño es ese…! –Su voz se detiene cuando los ojos de James la miran con temor un segundo. Violet se retira un poco hasta el final de la sala, pero ya ha pronunciado las palabras.

Un pinchazo llega a mi corazón, sustituyendo a los cursis pellizquitos. Compongo mi mejor expresión de "todo me resbala" y dirijo mis ojos de nuevo a los de James, que ahora ha bajado la cabeza y huye de mi mirada.

—¿Quién es el que no ha recibido "solamente un rasguño"? ¿Quién ha sido el "indeseable" que osado meterse con James Potter? –Le dirijo mi mejor mueca cínica mientras por el rabillo del ojo veo a Sirius acercarse y borrar su sonrisa.

—Déjalo Lily, ha sido sólo una pelea… -Sirius intenta mediar entre mi aparente frialdad y su amigo el "héroe que ha dado una paliza a alguien consiguiendo sólo un rasguño", pero no me dejo callar e insisto.

—No, decidme quién ha sido. Seguro que ha sido muy gracioso formar un círculo en el que la estrella de Gryffindor se pelea con un… Slytherin ¿Cierto? –Eso le cierra la boca a Black, que se aparta y de nuevo somos James y yo.

Cierro los ojos. Estoy siendo dura, pero más lo ha sido James al haber molido a maldiciones a un chico de Slytherin que es sin duda Severus.

James alza la barbilla y me mira… bueno, más bien me clava esos ojazos suyos que me hacen estremecerme incluso en una situación como esa. Le sostengo la mirada y sé precisamente lo que él intenta decirme.

"Lo siento, Lily. No ha sido culpa mía… lo siento."

Y él también sabe lo que le respondo.

"Demasiado tarde"

Y tras nuestra escueta conversación yo puedo darme la vuelta y salir de la sala común, salir de Hogwarts… Me refugio en la tormenta… Aunque parezca extraño, el agua cayendo sobre mí me tranquiliza y además se mezcla con mis lágrimas. Así no parezco débil por estar llorando. Así no parece que ese asunto de la pelea haya podido dolerme tanto. Así no parece que le _amo _ y precisamente por eso estoy bajo la lluvia: porque me ha decepcionado de nuevo…

¿Entendéis ahora por qué no puedo salir con James Potter?

* * *

><p><strong>No sé si lo sabéis, pero… ¡Me estreno con la pareja!<br>Ya tenía ganas de hacer algo así, pero no ha sido hasta que he escuchado la canción que recomiendo al principio (Too Close for Comfort – McFly) que me he decidido. Me ha costado bastante, llevaba peleándome con la historia desde ayer (EmzF puede dar fe de eso) y por fin me ha salido algo tangible!**

**Creo que no tengo mucho más que decir, sólo que espero que os haya gustado y bueno, si me hacéis el favor de dejarme algún ****review **** monoso, os lo agradeceré ^^**

**Un abrazo a todos!**


End file.
